legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BrickfilmNut/Inter-Wiki LEGO Contest - December to January 2013
Hey everyone! Welcome to another inter-wiki contest! For those of you new to the inter-wiki contests, they are a series contests operated on Brickipedia, the LMBW, the CUUSOO wiki, the LU wiki, and the MLNW. In this contest, we will, for the first time, abandon MOCing. So get ready for this contest's theme! Castle drawings! :-D Instructions This non-MOCing Inter-Wiki contest will focus on drawing! Create some 2-dimensional art to share with us, using LEGO as your inspiration. This contest's theme will be Castle! Hopefully, that will give you plenty of ideas! Drawing Create a drawing of a LEGO Castle scene! You could draw a knight, a king's throne room, a castle, a market, or the lair of an evil sorcerer! Any sort of drawing will do. It can be made using a computer program or on paper using anything from pens to crayons. Hey, if you have the time/dedication even draw us a full masterpiece on canvas! Just so long as it's 2-dimensional and uses a drawing tool of some sort. #Draw your creation on paper or with a computer program. #Take at least one screenshot or scan of your creation, and post it in the comment section of the respective contest blog on any of the participating wikis. #Also in your comment, be sure to give a little background on the particular scene and state which programs/materials you used to create the entry. #Submit! Additional Requirements #Your creation may take any form so long as it's 2-dimensional and uses a drawing tool of some sort. In other words, things like 3-D renders or photographs will not be allowed. If you want to check if your idea would be acceptable, please check with BFN or Boba. #Your artwork must clearly feature LEGO in some form. The subjects, for example, could not be realistic people as opposed to minifigures. It is also preferred that buildings and vehicles look somewhat LEGO-y as well. Please also note that the contest runs from December 14, 2013 to January 31, 2014. Entries must be submitted by midnight January 31, UTC. Entries will be judged shortly after, and prizes handed out as soon as possible. As new entries are posted, they will be added to the main bodies blogs on each wiki, along with links to the original entries. This will be the means by which the wikis have a chance to connect with one another over the course of the contest. Please feel free to visit the other wikis and comment on their entries, so long as you remain respectful. Entries will be judged based on the following: *Appearance - 50% *Creativity - 25% *Theme/Tone - 25% Prizes This contest will have one first prize winner, one second prize winner, and one third prize winner. Each winner will receive a congratulatory template. An additional prize for first place is still being worked out, though current ideas include a personal 3-D Medieval Sig-Fig for the winner, designed by their instruction. More details on the finalized will be posted once they are available. Plus, the first prize winners will be added to a "Inter-Wiki Contest Hall of Fame"! In addition to these prizes, though, there are some secret prizes that may be handed out at some point, so watch out for these! Judges *BFN *Boba *Jeyo *Cdmpants Rules and Guidelines In addition to the instructions above, the inter-wiki contests have some general rules and guidelines: #No plagiarism is tolerated whatsoever. Those who commit plagiarism will be disqualified and banned from all future contests. #All entries should be built for this contest - no entering previous creations #Do not attack or provoke other users. Be civil. #Abide by LEGO's spirit and policies. #Give criticism and feedback to other entries! ##However, keep criticism constructive, and always let your intent be to help others. #Be creative! #You may use any software, merchandise, or anything else distributed by The LEGO Group at one point in time to create your entry. #You may use custom elements or designs in your building, so long as it looks reasonably like something LEGO would realistically produce. Use common sense when assessing this. #If you have any complaints or suggestions, please be sure to contact BFN or BobaFett2. Entries None as of yet Closing Note Thank you all for reading! Get busy drawing! Category:Blog posts